


Seasonable Weather

by MostPreciousTreasures



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Banter, Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostPreciousTreasures/pseuds/MostPreciousTreasures
Summary: “Are you not going to thank me for my act of gallantry?,” he asked, a hint of playfulness to his question.“To which act of gallantry do you refer, Mr. Knightley? I dare say I find you performing a great many gallant deeds.”He inclined his head rather bashfully at her words. When he looked back at her, Emma noted the twinkle of mirth in his eyes. “I was speaking of my having saved you from the company of Mr. Elton.”
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 39
Kudos: 380





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if Emma had ended up in a carriage with Mr. Knightley instead of Mr. Elton?

After Mr. Elton had uttered his unfortunate observation about the weather - that there was to be snow that very evening - everyone rushed from the table and then the room itself with utmost haste. While the rest of the party went to fetch the carriages or tend to her father, Emma stayed behind to give their excuses to Mr. and Mrs. Weston.

“I am so very sorry, we must leave,” said Emma regretfully.

Mr. Weston gave her a nod and a good-humored smile. “I think we should be very glad that Frank did _not_ come at Christmas.”

Emma returned his smile, gave a small curtsy to both he and his wife and then departed from the room.

A maid had just helped her into her cloak when she realized the complete absence of the rest of her family and turned to look about the foyer - which in doing so brought her into close proximity with Mr. Elton.

“Miss Woodhouse, I am so very pleased to have found you. May I -”

Just then Mr. Knightley stepped back into the hall and called her name. She gave a quick glance to Mr. Elton, who looked entirely vexed at being most interrupted, and then hurried over to her brother-in-law.

“Mr. Knightley, I thought you had gone.”

He gave her a small half-smile, removing his top hat as she drew nearer. “My carriage was first and so I offered use of it to your father, sister, and my brother. I noted you were still inside and did not think it right to leave you all alone.”

“How kind of you,” smiled Emma in turn, “But I was not alone - for Mr. Elton is present as you can see.”

He looked over Emma’s shoulder at the other gentleman with a hint of weariness and then drew in a breath. “Mr. Elton, would you care to ride back with us? I dare say there is plenty of room in the Woodhouse’s carriage.”

Mr. Elton gave a small bow and shook his head. “I thank you Mr. Knightley, but I believe all this merriment has me desiring for a bit of solitude.” He gave one last farewell, which he directed at Emma with _quite_ the searching look and then departed.

Mr. Knightley drew his hat back on and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Emma had to admit that she much preferred riding back with Mr. Knightley - any other time she would have delighted at the opportunity to talk to Mr. Elton of Harriet, but his many glances and smiles throughout the evening had made her most unsettled. She often found him to be an agreeable and fine-mannered young man, but she could also acknowledge his topics of conversation to be limited and rather tedious. 

_Perhaps he is not the right man for Harriet_ , pondered Emma as she watched the snow fall softly through the carriage window. _She is not the most skilled conversationalist or the most knowledgeable - but her lively spirit deserves a husband who is equally as lighthearted._

Emma then turned her head to catch Mr. Knightley watching her intently. 

“Are you not going to thank me for my act of gallantry?,” he asked, a hint of playfulness to his question.

“To which act of gallantry do you refer, Mr. Knightley? I dare say I find you performing a great many gallant deeds.”

He inclined his head rather bashfully at her words. When he looked back at her, Emma noted the twinkle of mirth in his eyes. “I was speaking of my having saved you from the company of Mr. Elton,” he said as he set his top hat upon the seat beside him.

Emma’s mouth opened in surprise, a hoarse laugh leaving her throat almost against her will. “I do not think I need _saving_ from the company of Mr. Elton.”

“No?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “What do I have to fear from the town vicar?”

Knightley leveled her with his intense gaze once again. “He wishes to marry you.”

Emma scoffed. “That is impossible.”

“He watched you most closely all night and seemed elated to finally have you alone when I found you. And I have observed him in company asking details about you - your favorite color or most-beloved flower.”

Emma frowned and turned once more to the window. She felt Mr. Knightley rise and move to her side of the carriage. If such a move had been attempted by another unmarried gentleman Emma might have cried out at the impropriety, but with Mr. Knightley being such an old and dear friend she made no objections.

“Emma - Emma listen to me. He is looking for a rich wife. You are yet unclaimed and - yes I know your personal views on marriage, please allow me to finish - it does not matter to him who you are. Though I’m sure he considers your loveliness and character an added incentive. He _will_ put his suit to you. I am sure of it.”

Emma’s heart plummeted into her stomach. She turned her head to look at him worriedly. “But...Harriet.”

Mr. Knightley did not chide her for the revelation that she _had_ intended Mr. Elton for Harriet after all. Instead he quietly looked upon her with much tenderness. “He never would have gone for her, Emma, with or without your encouragements.”

Emma looked down at her hands resting in her lap. “Perhaps I was a fool to let her refuse Robert Martin,” she said.

Mr. Knightley shifted slightly, as if he might take her hand. “Emma,” he said softly, “You have a kind heart, and wish joy for a great many people. Though I was cross with you over this matter, I know you only wished the best for Harriet.”

Emma met his eyes again. “Is it too late?,” she whispered anxiously.

Mr. Knightley shook his head slowly. “I do not think so,” he murmured, “I am sure he still loves her. I will go to him this week and urge him to ask her in person.”

Emma nodded, turning her body towards him. “I will speak of him more favorably to Harriet.”

Knightley smiled at her and his gaze seemed to slip to her mouth - but then he was moving back to his side of the carriage and the moment had been so quick that Emma thought she must have imagined it. They were both silent for a while after that. Finally, Emma cleared her throat. “Were you not sad to leave the party so hurriedly?”

Now Mr. Knightley was gazing out his own window, his chin propped up by a gloved hand. “I do not think I could have borne another moment of discussing one of the finest houses in Yorkshire,” he replied dryly. 

Despite her slight embarrassment at their previous conversation, Emma let herself smile fully at his clever joke upon Mr. Elton’s expense. Mr. Knightley chuckled and relaxed more into his seat. Then his amused grin softened slightly as he noticed her slumped shoulders. “Are you still vexed by Frank Churhill’s continued absence?”

“I suppose,” she sighed, “Though going without the Christmas dinner has, I must say, left me in rather low spirits.”

There was a rustling and then Knightley procured from within his coat a clean handkerchief fashioned into a makeshift sack. He undid the knot, revealing several small treats from the Weston’s table within.

“Mr. Knightley,” said Emma in wonder, “How did you manage such sleight of hand?”

His lips quirked up slightly at her words. “In the alarm over the oncoming snow I was able to pilfer a few items. It seemed a shame to let such a meal go to waste.”

He tilted the handkerchief more fully towards her, offering Emma first choice. She drew nearer to marvel over the collection of dainties. She felt him smile at her as she purveyed the various mince meat pies and morsels of fruit cake.

“Oh!,” she said, her eyes lighting upon a dark square of cake. “Gingerbread!”

“Yes - I know it is your favorite.”

She smiled at him in appreciation before selecting a slice and taking a small, savoring bite. Mr. Knightley watched her in mild amusement before taking a mincemeat pie for himself. Their doll-sized feast soon disappeared and Emma grew pleasant and drowsy. She and Mr. Knightley spent several moments in blissful silence and she became so content that she felt much inclined to be honest with him.

“If - _If_ \- I were to marry, I would not feel compelled to choose a manner of man such as Mr. Elton.”

She was not quite sure why she chose to tell him thus - perhaps so that he would know she was not in danger of accepting Mr. Elton’s proposal should he ask her. 

Mr. Knightley quirked an eyebrow at her statement. “And what manner of man _would_ you have, dear Emma?”

Emma caught his eye and noted that there was something unknown in his gaze that she did not want to examine. She paused. “I suppose the sort of gentleman who has other things besides the finest house in all of Yorkshire to discuss!”

They laughed and Emma was heartened by the moment. “You mentioned saving me from being alone with Mr. Elton - should I not be alarmed to be alone with you, Mr Knightley?,” she teased.

His eyes widened for a brief moment and then he looked to his hat next to him, tracing the brim with a gloved hand.

“No indeed,” he said lowly and somewhat wryly, “You have nothing to fear from me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Whoever is Reading This -

I want to write more Emma 2020 stories but am blocked on what direction to go in.

If you are reading this and would like to see more George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse stories from me, please comment what kinds of situations you might want, "canon" or AU, etc. Whatever you want really!

Thank you so much for your help - can't wait to write more stories for you.


End file.
